A token of friendship
by Soul captain
Summary: “How dare you! Sasuke…how can you do this to me? You’re cheating with my girlfriend!” Naruto said almost in tears while attacking Sasuke. “She ain’t your girlfriend she's mine from the start!” the Uchiha spat fire after saying this.


A/N: There I edited it and re-posted it... ^_^

* * *

She never knew why they were hiding their true relationship to their friends. At first it was just like let them find about it. They were never the type of persons to broadcast that finally they were officially lovers. As everyone knew he never liked other people meddling with his private affairs and the same went for her.

However, as their relationship went deeper they also began to love their secrecy. They found it thrilling...to meet each other stealthily like they were illicit lovers. She didn't know the exact reason why they love it that way but maybe because it added more excitement and spice. They were ninjas after all. They were meant to be sneaky, stealthy and secretive.

Applying this to their relationship gave them a lot of privacy and a tease-free life. However, it had its downside as well, considering the numerous fanboys and fangirls still hitting on them. Boy, they were annoying…

But nothing was more annoying than the situation right now, which was really, really awkward.

Why was she hiding in his boyfriend's closet, again? Oh yeah, it was because their blond best friend suddenly barged inside Sasuke's house (good thing that Sasuke's room was locked, if not, their little hiding game would be over).

The thing was, when she gathered her clothes from the ground, her bra accidentally fell and she had no time to get it. Judging from where it fell, Naruto just needed to take another step to his left and…Bingo!

She wanted to call Sasuke and ask him to pick it up for her but she couldn't and you obviously could guess why. All she could do was to watch from inside the closet through the small openings.

"Teme, you brought a lady here don't you?" Naruto began in a taunting tone

"What the hell are you talking about?" her boyfriend replied angrily, this caused Naruto to grin…a malicious grin.

"C'mon Sasuke…this mattress wouldn't be this disarranged if you just sleep on that…knowing you, you probably didn't move when you are asleep…so who's the lucky girl, huh?" Naruto said, still grinning.

"Shut up, dobe! Why are you here?" Sakura silently applaused for Sasuke's good acting. He was very good.

"Hmm…since you wanna change the subject I just dropped by to ask if you saw Sakura, I went to her house but she's not there. Granny Tsunade is looking for her…" Then, his eyes caught something beside the bed and he smiled when he realized what it was.

"Well, well,well, since when did you learn to use a bra?" With this remark Sasuke slightly paled.

Sakura was about to go out of the closet to prevent Naruto from touching her bra when…

"How dare you! Where is she hiding? You bastard!" Naruto's eyes were shining with anger as he threw a punch on Sasuke who successfully dodged it.

Sasuke was bewildered on his bestfriend's action. 'Does he still have a feeling for Sakura? And why the hell does he know it's her undergarment?' At that thought jealousy seared in his chest. This only meant one thing Sakura was cheating on him…and the worst thing was she was doing it with Naruto, of all people.

'Oh, I knew this would happen…I better go outside before they started killing each other.' However she was too late, the two shinobis already went outside and they both had murderous aura around them. She wanted to follow them but she couldn't go without a bra, unless she wanted to give her fanboys an early Christmas treat. Immediately, she went to her house then to her friends' houses…she's very sure they could help her with this trouble.

Meanwhile…

"How dare you! Sasuke…how can you do this to me? You're cheating with my girlfriend!" Naruto said almost in tears while attacking Sasuke.

"She ain't your girlfriend she's mine from the start!" the Uchiha spat fire after saying this. He couldn't believe that she cheated on him…how could she do that to him?

They exchanged countless punch, kicks, rasengan and chidori…luckily they successfully evaded each others' attacks. The whole training area, where they decided to settle this problem, was a total wreck and they were starting to draw a lot of attention. One of the people decided to inform the Hokage.

"Sasuke, Naruto what's this thing all about?!" the Hokage asked when she arrived, causing them to stop their attacks on mid-air. "Why don't you ask this bastard?" the two shinobi said in chorus.

The Hokage was quite taken aback by their answer. She had never seen them so angry to each other until now. When the chunnin reported that they were spotted fighting, she immediately left her office and went to the training area. Knowing these two, this must be a serious matter.

"I asked both of you to speak but not in chorus…now tell me what this havoc was all about!" she ordered full of authority. For a moment there was a pregnant silence then Naruto get something from his pocket and everyone's eyes (except Sasuke who lowered his gaze) widened…then it was followed by sweatdrops.

"This is all because of a B-cup bra?" the Hokage said slightly amused

"I found this in his room…this belongs to my girlfriend," Naruto said seriously then there were murmurs around them. "She's not your girlfriend dobe!" the Uchiha exclaimed. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke loves Naruto's girlfriend?" Part of the crowd speculated.

"Yes, she is…Hinata-chan's my girlfriend not yours or not anybody else!!" Again there were murmurs but Sasuke was utterly confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?? That was Sakura's…you idiot!!"

That being said more whispering ensued.

Tsunade smirked. Somehow she partly knew what was happening in here. "Idiots!" she said to the two then she walked away. The two stopped arguing for a moment then they resumed again when the Hokage completely left.

After a while only the two were left in the training area, the people finally got bored of their bickering.

This was the moment the four girls were waiting for. They were waiting for the crowd to leave because there was no way that they'd reveal what they were going to say in front of them.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Both of them looked at the direction where the voices came.

"I don't cheat on you" Hinata and Sakura said to Naruto and Sasuke

"Then what does this means?" Naruto said while showing the garment he found to the girls.

Sakura automatically snatched it from his hand.

"That's the token of our friendship," Ino said with a smile.

The two guys blinked twice very much confused.

"Friendship bracelets are too common so we think of different things and this is what came out of our mind.' Tenten explained.

"Yeah and we all have that in our closet…so stop your nonsense fight 'cause no one is cheating on you," Ino said with a smile.

When the truth sunk into the two boys' mind the teasing began.

Tenten and Ino left them after teasing Sakura ceaselessly, their hiding was over and the whole village knew about their relation. They were also about to leave the area when Sakura's ear caught something.

"I'm so foolish Hinata-chan I should have known that it wasn't yours…" Naruto said with a blush "…it's too small to be yours."

The couple's eye twitched after hearing the remark.

"Hinata forgive me for what I am going to do…" Sakura said while smiling sweetly at her friend who completely understands what she meant and when Hinata nods a straight punch sent Naruto flying in the air.

Sasuke smirked 'That's for insulting my Sakura and for touching her bra.'


End file.
